buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Danger World (card). "Danger World" (デンジャー Denjā Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed around creatures wearing heavy armament known as Armorknights as well as savage looking dragonic creatures known as Duel Dragons. Danger World's card frame resembles a safety line tape with several holes and a wire fence. Playstyle Danger World focuses on overpowering the opponent through raw power while being able to efficiently play with the center area open, using many monsters with higher than average stats and many effects that reward leaving the center open such as destroying monsters and gaining life. This world also takes advantage of leaving the center open by using powerful item cards that tend to have high power or critical. The Armorknights often sacrifice each other as costs for their effects/calls for powerful beat-down strategies. There are also alternate versions of them called "A" that power up equipped items by entering its soul. The Duel Dragons use a large amount of life-gaining skills while punishing those who attack their monsters such as forbidding link attacks and using monsters that naturally have the Counterattack ability. The Tyrants focus on gaining life in large bursts and then consuming that life in order to gain advantages such as boosting the critical of their monsters and items to ridiculous numbers. Associated Characters *Amenkuler XVII (Anime) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Naguro Naguro (Anime) *Rouga Aragami (Anime/Manga) *Togari Togeyama (Anime) *Totsuo Doai (Anime) Sets containing Danger World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (22 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (15 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (1 card) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (25 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (9 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (24 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! (29 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (?? cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (13 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (?? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (28 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (20 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (8 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Special Series *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (?? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel (17 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (1 card) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (2 cards) Archetypes *"A" Attributes *72 Pillars *Armorknight *Battle Aura *Buddy (Attribute) *Chaos *Charge *Defense *Demon Slay *Destruction *Deity *Draw *Duel Dragon *Enhance *Executioners *Get *Ghost *Hundred Demons *Recovery *Tyrant *Undead *Weapon List of Danger World cards Flags *Danger World (card) Items *Boulder Piercing Spear *Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust *Eradication Spear, Skypierce *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fender *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Invoke Impetuous Deity, Hibakara *Sandstorm Catena Palm *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay *Thunder Pike, Vajra Demon Slay * Tile Breaking Palm *Violent Axe, Bind Cutter Slash *Violent Spear, All-Piercing Spells *Amassed Spinning Aura *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Aura Rampage *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Binds of a Despot *Black Beast Battle Arts *Bold Retaliation *Bound Ruler Fist *Burst Deity Calling Ritual *Crimson Slash *Dangerous Bed of Damage (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Dangerous REIZI *Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Demon Slay Bloodwind Wall *Demon Slay Circle *Demon Slay Come Forth *Demon Slay Interment Formation *Demon Slay Resurrection *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Duel Law *Earth-shattering Slash * Essence of the Martial Arts *Exorcist Stomp *Explosive Demolition Axe *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Ground Alpha *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Immense Pressure *Infinite Demon Slay Slash *Insanity Circle *Invigorating Breath *Lord Aura Meditation *Night in the Wild *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Own-Style, Sliding Fang * Performance Test *Phoenix Wall *Pyramid of the Danger Emperor *Raging Chained Strikes *Return to Hades *Ritual of Deity Lord Descend *Secret Dragon Life Exhalation *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Magic World) *Shredding Battle Wall *Starved Yamigedo *Stone Purge *Super Strength Replenishment *Survival Chance *Terror! The Dangerous Mummy Man *Thunder Devastation *Training of Skill and Life *Unyielding Spirit *Where The Souls Fuse Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! *Blazing in My Hands is a White Light of Black! *Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate! *Drill Bunker!! *Rock Crushing Style, Highblood Quake! *True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay *Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Goblin *Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Zubanell *Explo-gollum *Raiding Fal-gollum *Ramming Ultra Grunt, Dogon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Jovnozuk *Rock Dragon, Galagoron *Throwing Dragon, Nageru Corga (Dragon World/Danger World) *Tyrant Virus *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Armorknight, Werewolf *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Big Mummy *Armorknight Centaur *Armorknight Deathgaze (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Fairy *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Jetfighter *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Many Mummy *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Reborn Mummy *Armorknight Salamander *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Wizard *Battle Aura Dragon, Extreme-Aura *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *CHAOS Bari-gollum *Clash Deity Dragon, Gaelcorga Ark *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Clashing Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger * Demon Lord's Fang, Rouga (Danger world/Dungeon World) *Gliding Swall-gollum *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *Impartial Beast, Garrdias * Iron-Beak Vul-gollum *Iron-Legs Casu-gollum *My Buddy! (Armorknight Cerberus) *Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Prehistoric Archae-gollum *Raging Dragon, Zald *Raiding Fal-gollum *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, King Gorai *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine *Strict Beast, Gadias *Sword Edge Jailer, Zagulus *Thwackdrill *Tyrant Eagle *Tyrant Healer *Tyrant Jinn *Tyrant Ogre *Tyrant Statue *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Ogre Size 2 *Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus (Danger World/Dungeon World) *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Behemoth *Armorknight Buster, Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Carapace Dragon, Algalos * Demise Demonic Rock Mech Trooper, Dra-gollum Dolmador *Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Doll Dra-gollum *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica * Destruction Weapon, Dragoon *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Frenzy Bear-gollum *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos *Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Tyrant Cerberus *Tyrant Diablo *Tyrant Griffon *Tyrant Minotaur *Unlocked Eye, Helle Gepard *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Violent Jailer, Dogaragan *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Serpent *Armorknight Trent *CHAOS Alberion (Dual Card/Legend World) *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Composite Black Dragon, Gallows Karn (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Destructive Sky Subjugator, Tyrant Asura *Destruction Tiger Dragon, Tyrant Tiger Drake *Double Rock Mech Trooper, Orth-gollum *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Reverberation Dragon, Gin Gon Gan * Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes *Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Cerberus, "Violence Gazer!" *Demongodol, "Gordric Jolt!" *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang”